Fear Street episode 1: The New Kids
by Dlovin2011
Summary: William Love has just moved back to his hometown Shadyside, after ten years. He meets a couple new friends as he enter his freshman year of high school, not knowing that staying in Shadyside will change his life forever...
1. Prologue: The introduction

Fear Street.

Episode 1: The New Kids.

**A/N(Author's Note): I do not own the Fear Street series or the Fear family any other stories, series, or characters created by R.L. Stine.**

**Basically, I'm remaking the Fear Street Series with only a couple of main characters throughout the series. I don't plan to do all of the books, but if this first one does great, I'll see what I can do. I'm big fan of R.L. Stine and the Fear Street series, so I couldn't wait to post this up online! Enjoy. I hope to get some positive feedback!**

Introduction/Prologue.

Will: Don't listen to the stories they tell you about Fear Street. Wouldn't you rather explore it yourself and see if it's dark terror and unexplained mysteries are true? Go on…open the book…you're not afraid are you?

Washington D.C. Summer of 2010.

A woman is driving down a dark, rainy road. She was talking on her cell phone.

Woman: I'm on New York Avenue…Yeah…I bought you that game you wanted…I'm gonna stop at McDonalds for dinner, you want anything?…Ok…Alright…You did your homework?…Good job…You do your chores like I asked?…Very good…Alright, my phone's runnin' dead, I'm bout' to shut it off, but, I'll call you when I'm almost to the house…Uh huh…I love you, too…Uh huh…Bye-Bye.

The storm rages terribly. Suddenly, lighting flashes! The woman, startled by the lighting flash, suddenly loses control of the car. She hit's the break, but the car just keeps on sliding down the highway off the ramp and into the highway below. The lands on top of another car which causes a huge pile-up. Last seen, is a crushed car upside down with a bloody hand hanging out of a broken window clutching a cellular phone. The bloody cell phone falls onto street ringing. One name is seen on the bright screen:

William…

**My first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. I hope to get some positive reviews.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fear Street

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fear Street.

**A/N(Author's Note): I do not own the Fear Street series or the Fear family any other stories, series, or characters created by R.L. Stine.**

**Here is the second chapter, enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

Shadyside, California. August 5, 2011.

One year later…

Welcome readers, this is the town of Shadyside. Home to many interesting and enigmatic characters. Hi, my name is William Love and I will be the narrator/protagonist. Shadyside is a pretty big place even though it isn't on any map. (Which is strange because it's located in California) I was born and somewhat raised here in Shadyside. I moved to D.C. when I was six. Lived there for exactly ten years, and(due to unfortunate circumstances)forced to come back. I feel sort of nostalgic coming back to Shadyside after ten years.(Well, coming back to **live** in Shadyside, I've been here for family reunions and stuff.) Luckily, for me, I have family here in Shadyside. So, I won't feel alone living here, with my dad, who I haven seen for a few years. I'm currently living in a big house on Fear Street, which is a couple blocks away from where my relatives live. I find it weird that I'm living on street named **Fear Street**. It's a little creepy since it's a nice day and no one on this street is outside. I don't even hear or see any birds flying or singing. In fact, I feel a little cold when I step outside of the van.

Will: Man, it got little chilly out here…Why is that no one is out? Don't anybody else live on this street?

My dad, Anthony Love steps out of the van.

Dad: I think. I haven't had the chance to meet anyone who lives on this street.

Leave it to Dad to make me feel less uncomfortable. I help my father unpack my things and step into the old, dilapidated mansion.

Will: Yeah…this is gonna take a little getting used to…

Dad: Don't worry, son. We live a couple blocks from your cousins. So you'll be able to visit them. In fact, after we finish unpacking, you could go see them.

That was the happiest thing I've heard all day.

After we finish unpacking, I go visit my family. My cousins live on 3rd street. Which is(as I told you before)a couple blocks away. I step outside the house and start to feel cold again. I see a strawberry red-haired girl with white-t and a small miniskirt. She stares at me intently. I wave to her. She twinkles her fingers at me and smiles and walks away.

Something tells me my life is going to change during my stay here at Shadyside…

**I have that feeling too, Will. Chapter one is done. (hey, that rhymed!) Don't worry, people. The later chapters will be longer. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dagger

Chapter 2: The Dagger.

**A/N(Author's Note): I do not own the Fear Street series or the Fear family any other stories, series, or characters created by R.L. Stine.**

**My second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Ok ya'll, I'm not gonna try to talk ya'll to death. So from now on I'm only gonna talk when I'm introducing ya'll to someone important, or if I'm thinking anything, or telling ya'll something important. (don't count on that!)

Here's the gist of the whole scene: I see my family…blah, blah…happy reunion…how are you doing?…yadda, yadda…Now I introduce to you my older cousin Ricardo Lewis. But, you can call him Ricard. And now, I leave you to this story. (yeah right!)

Ricard: I heard you live on Fear Street.

Will: Yeah.

Ricard: Ya know, we just moved to 3rd street a year before you came, so I've never been to this side of Shadyside. I haven't even seen Fear Street up close.

Will: I haven't even heard of Fear Street until today.

Ricard: You never heard of Fear Street?

Will: No.

Ricard: You know about the Fear family, right?

Will: Yeah, sort of. I know they're one of The Four Founding Families of Shadyside.

The Four Founding Families. The families who discovered and built Shadyside. The two feuding families: The Fears and The Goodes. The two foreign families: The Loves and the Fregues. Together they all built over this land and called it Shadyside.(Why they called it something like Shadyside I'll never know.)

Ricard: Yeah. The Fears added adopted a road and built over it in honor of their name. Thus they give us…Fear Street.

Will: Oh. I didn't know that.

Ricard: We start school in a week. Shadyside High School. I'll show you around newbie.

Will: (sigh) I don't know if I'm ready for high school…

Ricard: It'll be confusing at first but, you'll get used it.

Will: I hope so.

After while it started to get dark, so I headed home. I have to admit the Fears could have picked a better road to adopt. Fear Street looked so creepy at night. I felt a cold chill up my spine. There was a strong gust of wind.(that's funny cause' the news didn't say there would be any strong winds this evening) The wind blew so hard the gate to my house started to swing back and forth. I could of swore I heard something growling in the distance. So I jumped the gate. Ran onto the porch. I quickly grabbed the keys from my pocket. Opened the door and ran in.

Dad: Hey son!

Will: Hi, Dad! Sorry I'm late.

Dad: That's okay. I gotta go anyway. I'm on duty.

Yeah, I forgot to mention my dad's the sheriff for the Shadyside Police Dept. So, he's hardly home half the time.

Will: Alright. bye, Dad.

Dad: See you in the morning, son.

A few minutes later, my dad pulled off in the Police squad car.

I went to the kitchen, to get something to eat. I grabbed a Hot-Pocket, put it in the microwave, grabbed some fries and put that in the oven. A few minutes later my Hot-Pocket was done. Five minutes later my fries were almost done. I grabbed the chili in the refrigerator, that my dad made a few minutes before I came in. Grabbed the cheese sauce and put spread both over the fries. A minute later my chili and cheese fries were done. That's what had for dinner: A hot-pocket and chili n' cheese fries.

After I finished dinner, I sat in front of the T.V. and watched b-horror movies until 12:00 a.m. Then I got tired and got up to go to bed.

I was walking to my bedroom, when I saw the attic open up by itself. Now, normally something like that would make me run outside, all the way to my cousin's house. But, looking outside and seeing how Fear Street looked with no streetlights on, and the strange growling in the distance, made me think I was more safe inside than out. Something made me want to go inside the attic that night. I stepped up the rickety stair case, into the pitch, black attic…

When I stepped inside, I grabbed the string from the ceiling bulb, and turned on the light. I looked around and saw a whole bunch of boxes. I was about to turn the light off and go back downstairs, when I heard something rattling in one of the boxes. I went to see what it was.(I don't know **WHAT **I was thinking that night. I shoulda just gone to bed.) One of the boxes was glowing! I opened the box and saw a bible inside. I picked it up, but it was hot, so I dropped it. Inside was a compartment, and on the other page a key!

I took the key and stuck it inside that compartment keyhole. I opened it and inside I saw a small dagger.

Will(whispering): What is this doing in a holy bible?…

In that same compartment, I saw five small, round colored jewels.

Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink. Coincidentally, I saw five small round holes on the sides of the blade. Unfortunately, I put two and two together and put the jewels in the holes. Suddenly, the room started shaking and I got up to run. As I was running to the stairs the attic closed on me and the latch wouldn't open. I felt my hand burning, so I dropped the dagger. It started to glow and shake along with everything else. I ran into a corner.(Hey, if was gonna die that night, I wasn't planning on dying looking at a glowing knife) The dagger started to float in air and spin rapidly. All I remember after that is a bright light and a thunderous boom. Everything went black.

In the darkness I could hear a angry, raspy old woman's voice saying…

"William Anthony Love has been chosen…"

**Oh, man! Now that was creepy! Hope you enjoyed my second chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadyside High

Chapter 3: Shadyside High.

**A/N(Author's Note): I do not own the Fear Street series or the Fear family any other stories, series, or characters created by R.L. Stine.**

**My forth, Enjoy**.

One week later…

Will: I still don't think I'm ready for school…

Dad: Relax, son. You'll be fine.

Will: But, what if I don't fit in?

Dad: I'm sure you'll find your place in school. Like I did when I was your age.

Will:(sigh) Thanks, Dad.

Dad: Alright, I gotta go. There's your cousin. Have a good day, son.

Will: Thanks again, Dad. You too.

I've been in hospital for a week. Turns out there was earthquake last week, Monday August 5. Started at 12:00 at night, didn't stop until 12:45. I was in the hospital for a few days. I'm alright but, my left arm feels weird, though. It oughta' feel weird, all the skin on my left arm was burned almost all the way to the bone. They had to replace the skin. But, what's more weird is this dagger. The dagger keeps popping up everywhere I go. Every time I try to get rid of it, it instantly pops right back into my hand.(I threw it in the fireplace one time, and I don't think I have to tell what happened after that)

I know I keep talking ya'll. But, I have to tell ya'll the important stuff, and there's a lot of important stuff…

Ricard: Welcome to Shadyside High, Freshman.

Shadyside High School…Home to many influences and cliques. But, I put everyone in the school (the town, and possibly the whole world) into three classes: The Good Ones, The Bad Ones, and The Dead Ones. I'll explain about the classes later on. My first day was hectic I went to gym where all ninth graders were supposed to go. As I sit in a hot gym, between many ninth graders. I contemplate to myself how am I gonna survive my first day. The principal introduces himself.

Principal: Welcome, Freshmen! My name is Principal Kevin Fear. I will be in charge of guiding and assisting you through your first week of Shadyside High School. This is where it begins, ladies and gentlemen. The first day of high school. Your academic career begins in these hallways, you all are going to have some of the best years of your life in this school. You all going to many people, some of which you'll never, ever, ever, forget. So enjoy it, because I promise you…when you leave Shadyside High, you'll never forget it.

Will(muttering): I know we won't, we gonna have to come back tomorrow…

Guy: Hey, that was good, man!

Will(smiling): I know. But, he kinda ran into that.

Girl: I wish I thoughta' that…

Will: You gotta be quick about it.

Guy: That was quick. By the way my name's Corey.

Girl(mocking Corey): "That was quick."

Cory: Shut it, Lisa.

Will: Will. (turns to Lisa) Uh…Will.

Lisa: Well…Will, ya new to Shadyside or something?

Lisa looked like Katy Perry(with glasses) and spoke with a strong Brooklyn accent.

Will: Sort of.

Cory: Sort of? Sort of, how?

Will: I was born here, moved to D.C. when I was six, came back this year.

Lisa: Well, how old are ya now?

Will: Fifteen.

Lisa: Damn! That's ten years ya been in D.C.! Ya must miss a lotta people down dere'.

Will: Y-Yeah.

Cory: Lisa, will you stop grilling the man? This is first week back in Shadyside. Let him bask in the weirdness.

Will: Weirdness?

Cory: Weirdness. Man, you must've been away from Shadyside too long. This town is known for it's weirdness. They say…

Before Cory could finish his story. The principal dismissed us to our first period.

Cory: Alright, man. Let's get in these hallways before they really start to overload.

Will: I'm right wit' you.

We both got up to go.

Lisa: Wait fa' me, Cory!

Me, Cory, and Lisa stumbled through the hallways until we found our first period class.

My first period is…Algebra. UGH! I have no worries though, My dad knows I'm not great at math. So if I can't score a C, I'll D. my way outta that class. My teacher introduces himself…

Teacher: Hello, students. My name is Mr. Morley. I'll be your algebra teacher. I won't drill you full of problems today, since this is our first day together. Today I want to try an exercise…I have a basketball, I'm going to pass it around, whoever catches it has to stand up and tell the whole class: Their name, their likes and dislikes, and a favorite or made-up quote they have in mind. He goes over to his closet, pulls out his keys, opens the closet and grabs a multi-colored basketball.

Mr. Morley: Alright, who's up first?

A blonde girl wearing a frilly, flowery dress in front raised her hand. Mr. Morley passed her the ball. She(of course)barely caught it. The girl stood up and introduced herself.

Girl1: Umm…my name is Trisha Conrad. I'm from North Hills, Shadyside. I like the shopping mall my dad owns, and giving fabulous parties in my mansion in North Hills. I don't like rich girl jokes, bad karma, and overalls. My favorite quote is: "What you don't know will hurt you."

Mr. Morley: Alright, Trisha. Go ahead and pass the ball to another classmate.

She passes it to a pale-looking guy, with slicked-back black hair.

Boy1: My name is Clark. I don't wanna say my last name.

Mr. Morley: Go ahead, Clark. I'm sure it's nothing to be ashamed of.

Clark: Clark(sigh)…Dickson…

A torrent of snickers and giggles came from back of the classroom.

Clark: I was born in Waynesbridge County…

A boo came from the back of the classroom. Another torrent of giggles. But, this time it came from all around the class.

Clark(looking annoyed): Anyways, I was born in Waynesbridge County, Shadyside. I like poetry, painting, and vampire stories. I don't like nicknames, dentists, garlic pizza, and tans. And, since I'm avid vampire fan, my favorite quote is: "fangs for the memories" Heard it in book once…

Mr. Morley: Alright, Clark…

But before Mr. Morley could finish, this girl walked in. Man, I tell you this girl was the sexiest girl in the class! She had long brown-reddish hair flowing off her shoulders, light caramel-like skin, pretty blue eyes, big full lips, she was sorta skinny but, had voluptuous curves on her hips and thighs. She was wearing a t-shirt with a tie and black miniskirt. Everyone(especially the guys)eyed her. When she spoke, she had a light, creamy-like voice.

Mr. Morley: You're late, young lady. What's your name?

Girl2: Jessica Fear.

A torrent of whispers came from all around me. Mr. Morley checked his list.

Mr. Morley(checking his list): Alright, you're in the right class, Miss Fear. Welcome!(he shakes her hand)My name is Mr. Morley. Well…we were doing an exercise where we pass this basketball around and whoever gets it, has to tell us: their name, where they're from, their likes and dislikes, and their favorite or made up quote. Our friend Clark Dickson had it and…

Clark throws the ball to Jessica.

Mr. Morley: …and passes to you.(everyone including him laughs a little at this) Tell us all about you Jessica.

Jessica: Ummm…My name is Jessica Fear. I was born in L.A. I moved here to Shadyside a couple weeks ago. I live on Fear Street. I like basketball, antique jewelry, and music. I don't like the way people around here are afraid of my family. My family is like any other family around here, normal. Oh, and pierced eyebrows. My favorite quote is my family motto: "There's nothing to fear, but fear itself."

Mr. Morley: That's interesting, Jessica. Are you related to our principal in any way? Or a girl named Jennifer?

Jessica: The principal's my uncle, and Jennifer's my cousin.

Another torrent of whispers come from around me.

Mr. Morley: Alright, Jessica. You can take your seat, and remember to pass the ball to someone else.

Jessica walks over to me and hands me the ball.

Jessica: Here.

Will: T-Thanks…

She sits in a empty seat next to me.

Mr. Morley: Alright, young man. Stand up and tells your name.

I get up out my seat.

Will(clears throat): My name is William Love. Ya'll can call me Will, though. I was born here in Shadyside, moved to D.C. when I was six, came back here a couple weeks ago. I **also**, live on Fear Street. I like reading, writing, and sports. I dislike bullies, and I mean **Really **dislike bullies, with a passion. I dislike bugs and anything dealing with death. My favorite quote is a bible verse: "do unto to others as you would have them do onto you."

Mr. Morley: That's very good quote to live by, Will. May I ask of you, two questions?

Will: Shoot.

Mr. Morley: What made your family decide to move back here to Shadyside?

Will: I'm not really comfortable with saying why…

Mr. Morley: That's okay, Will. My next question is… Why do you have those bandages on your arm?

Will: During that big earthquake last week, my ceiling fan fell and kinda…sliced the skin off my arm.

A few painful hisses and a lot of ouch's came from all around me. I had to lie though. I sure they wouldn't believe me if I'd told'em the truth.

Mr. Morley: That's very unfortunate, Will. I'm sorry to hear that. Alright, Will. Pass the ball…

I passed it to Cory.

Mr. Morley: Alright, young man. What's your name?

Cory: My name's Cory Brooks, also known as Cory-B! I'm from southeast Shadyside! I love women, cars, and food. I don't like people who mess with my women, cars or food! My favorite quote is: "Live for today!"

A bunch of the guys started cheering, laughing and applauding. The girls rolled their eyes.

Mr. Morley: Alright, class. Settle down, now. Alright, Cory. Pass the ball.

He passed to Lisa, who was sitting next to him.

Mr. Morley: Alright, young lady. What is your name?

Lisa: My name is Lisa Blume. I'm from Queens, New York. I moved to Shadyside over tha summer. I like flowas' clothes, and music. I don't like people who make fun o' my accent, bugs, and people who think dere' betta than everybody.

Mr. Morley: Well, Lisa. I think your accent is beautiful.

Lisa: Thank ya, Mr. Morley. I'm tryin' to work on it.

Mr. Morley: Go ahead, Lisa. Pass the ball.

She passes it in front to a guy with a black AC/DC t-shirt, skull cap, ripped jeans, and a seemingly big chip on his shoulder.

Mr. Morley: Ok, tell us all about you, young man.

Boy2: The name's Fresno(looks at Trisha)…Gary Fresno.

Will(muttering): Who he think he is…James Bond?

Gary(looking at Will): What was that?

Will: Hmm?…Wha'd ya say?

Gary(walks over to Will): I said what was that you said under your breath?

Will: I said you sound like James Bond. You know, 007?

Gary(annoyed): I know that, Smart Guy. No, you what? I'm gonna finish my introduction. Ladies and gentlemen, I gonna do something different…I'm gonna say dislikes before my likes. Hi! I'm Gary Fresno. I'm from southwest Shadyside. I dislike my beat-up Honda Civic, working after school everyday, and cops. Here's what I **hate**. I **hate** Geeks and Dweebs. I **hate** cops, and **hate** Smart Guys. I like girls, I like hanging out with my friends, and I like art. Here's what I **love**. I **love **beating up on Geeks and Dweebs, I **love **outsmarting the cops, and I **love** showing Smart Guys what it's not safe to be "smart" all the time.

He looked at me every time he said "smart guy" Every fiber of my mind and body was telling me "Shut up, idiot. It's your first day of school. Don't go causing any fights. You don't want upset your dad, do you?" but, my mouth wouldn't cooperate.

Will: You finished? Good. I have a few comments about that speech you just gave. First of all, you said you dislike and hate cops. What? Hate and dislike are the same thing! How in the world can you hate and dislike one thing? You have to either hate **or** dislike something, you can't do both. It doesn't make sense. Two, if that was a threat, it certainly fell on deaf ears. Finally, my last comment. "I love showing Smart Guys what it's not safe to be "smart" all the time." You're gonna need to be smart when you're out on the street wit' no house and no money cause' the Ice Cream Man keeps cheatin' you outta money.

Ooh's come from all around the class. Jessica(remember HOT Jessica)starts giggling.

Gary: What are you laughing at, Fear? That's why your family's a bunch of evil witches or something.

Jessica(hurt/angry): They're not witches, you jerk!

Will: Yeah! Don't get mad at her cause' I made you look stupid!

Well…I'm not gonna say that. You did all by yourself.

Gary(pissed): You know what, Smart Guy? I'm getting real tired of you. Since you got a lot to say, why don't say it to my face?

I got up and we were both in each other's face. The other guys were edging it on. But, before anything could happen, Mr. Morley stepped in.

Mr. Morley: Boys! Boys! There will be no fighting in this class! This your first day of school! You both should know better!

We kept glaring at each other until the bell rang for second period.

Mr. Morley: Ok, class. We'll finish this up tomorrow. You two, come back in here tomorrow with better attitudes.

Will: Yes, Mr. Morley.

Gary: Ok, Mr. Morley.

We waited until Mr. Morley left to exchange last words.

Gary(low): Catch you later, Smart Guy.(turns to Jessica) Freak!

Jessica flips him off.

Will(loudly): Catch you later, Quizno!

Gary(angrily): It's Fresno!

Will: Whatever…

Gary grabs his backpack and walks away.

Jessica: Thanks for sticking up for me, it was real sweet.

Will: No, problem.

Jessica: Hey, do know where locker 14-B is?

Will: Yeah, right next to my locker. 13-B.

Jessica: Uh-Oh. Bad luck locker.

Will: Yeah, I don't really believe in that stuff.

Jessica: Me, either.

Will: Yeah…

There's a long, awkward silence between us. Then Jessica spoke.

Jessica: So…You gonna take me to my locker?

Will: Y-Yeah.

Me, Jessica, Cory, and Lisa grabbed our things and walked out of class…

**Well, that's a great way to start off the school year, but as everyone who reads the Fear Street series knows…no one survives long in Shadyside High School. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Curse of Shadyside

Chapter 4: The Curse of Shadyside.

**A/N(Author's Note): I do not own the Fear Street series or the Fear family any other stories, series, or characters created by R.L. Stine.**

**My next chapter, posted! Enjoy.**

I walked Jessica to her locker. She looked so sexy. Me and Cory were practically drooling while she was trying to open her locker.

Cory: Need help?

Jessica: Yeah, I think.

Corey: Step back, sweetheart. Cory-B's gonna show you how it's done.

Jessica stepped back. Cory cracked his knuckles and began to try and cipher the code. But, then he remembered something…he didn't know her locker combination.

Will(jokingly): What's wrong, "Cory-B"? Don't know the combination?

Lisa: Yeah, "Cory-B". I thought you were gonna "show her how it's done".

Jessica giggles at this. Cory looks down in shame.

Cory(sheepishly): Um…Jessica? Could you tell me your locker combination?

She tells him. And, after a few minutes of figuring out, he opened it. He has a big, proud, goofy grin after witnessing his accomplishment.

Cory(proudly): I told you, sweetie. Cory-B will show how it's done. Now, as a reward, I will gladly accept: Your name and number written…on my chest.

He takes off his army fatigue jacket, and lifts up his orange shirt to reveal his bony, white chest.

Jessica(laughing): I think a simple "thank you" would suffice.

Cory(pulling his shirt down): Oh. Well…I guess that'll do.

Will: Well, "Cory-B". I gotta get to class I'll see you at lunch.

Cory: Alright, man!(turns to Jessica) I'll catch you later, sweetheart.

Jessica(giggling): Thanks again, Cory.(turn to Will) You too, Will.

(turns to Lisa) Nice meeting you, Lisa.

Lisa: Tha' same to you.

Jessica walks down the pure white hallways, pass the blue lockers, and turns the corner.

Cory: Man, I hate that she left! But, I loved to see her going!

Will: I know, man. That girl is bad!

Cory: That's an understatement!

Lisa: Cory! Come on, we have to get to class!

Cory: I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez…Alright, man. See ya!

Will: See ya!

We both gave each other fives, before Lisa dragged Cory off by his arm.

Will(to himself): Cory-B…(chuckles) That boy needs help.

I looked at my schedule and saw that my next class was in one of the temporary buildings. I down the hallways to the front doors. I opened the doors and walked outside. I walked down the steps. It was windy outside. I looked up in the sky and saw that it was about to storm. Dark clouds hovered above the school, lighting flashed, followed by thunder.

Will: Oh, man! Better get inside…

I was walking towards the temps, when I saw a girl walk towards me, but, I recognized this girl! I saw this same girl a week ago, before the big earthquake. I waved at her when I came out my house. She must live on Fear Street. This time she was wearing a thin, white hoodie and jeans. Her hair flowing down her back. She spoke in a high, girly voice.

Mysterious Girl: Excuse me, can you tell me where room 140 is?

Will: Huh? You said room 140?

Mysterious Girl: Yes.

Will: You're probably gonna have to ask someone in the office, I don't really know.

Mysterious Girl: Oh, well…thanks anyway.

Will: Glad to be of service.

Mysterious Girl: Hey, you live on Fear Street, right?

Will: That's right.

Mysterious Girl: I was just asking cause' I saw you last week. Before the earthquake.

Will: Yeah, my arm was a victim of it.(showing her his cast)

Mysterious Girl: Ouch… What happened?

Will: Ceiling fan fell…right on my arm.

Mysterious Girl: Ouch again.

Will: Yeah…Well, I gotta get to class, don't wanna be late.

Mysterious Girl: Alright, nice meeting you…uhh…

Will: Will.

Mysterious Girl: Nice meeting you, Will.

She walks up the stairs and through the glass doors, into the school. Something in my right pocket starts vibrating…

Will: What the hell?…

Oh, no! The Dagger! How'd it get in my pocket? I left it in my drawer at home! I didn't have to worry about anyone finding it in my pocket since: 1) They don't have metal detectors at this school, and 2) It was no bigger than a surgical knife, but it was still a problem. How the hell did it get in my pocket?

Will(whispering to the dagger): Go away! I would throw you, but that wouldn't do me any good, since you'd pop right back in my hand!

Then something strange happened. My left arm started to tremble . It shook for about a minute, then it stopped. I looked at my left arm in wonder…

Will: W-W-What the hell was that for?…

I put the dagger back in my pocket and quickly made my way to class…

My second period class was science and that went pretty well. After second period was lunch, so when the bell rang I got up and ran out like racehorse. When I got to the cafeteria, I was sorta surprised to see, my cousin, Ricard there. The cafeteria here looked really fancy, it had a café bar, like the ones you see in restaurants or hospitals. The lunch ladies looked like they were actually cooking the food. I had money, so I quickly got in line got my food, and paid for it. I had only one problem now: Finding a seat.

The cafeteria was set up like some kind of restaurant. There were long tables with cloths over them and put up wooden chairs at tables, there was a glass with a rose in it on every table, there were those types of cushion seats that were built into the wall. This school must be rich.

I looked around for somewhere to sit, and then I saw Cory and Lisa wave to me from table 7, in upper left corner of the cafeteria. I waved back and bent down to grab my food and go. When I got up to go, I turned around and almost bumped into Jessica.

Jessica(smiling): Hey, Will!

Will: Hey, Jessica! How was second period?

Jessica: It was okay. How was it for you?

Will: The same.

Jessica: That's good.

Will: Hey, I'm goin' over to table 7. Cory and Lisa are sitting there. Wanna come?

Jessica: Ok!

We maneuvered through the lunch traffic, until we reached table 7.

Cory: Hey, everybody! It's Mr. Love!…

Will: …and his sidekick, Corey-B!

We bumped fists before sitting down.

Lisa: Well, you guys certainly warmed up to each otha'. How long before you two start datin'?

Will: Thank you, Fran Drescher.

Cory(laughing): He called you "Fran Drescher". That's hilarious!

Lisa rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her lunch. Me and Jessica sat down on the cushion seats on the wall.

Jessica: This is really fancy, guys.

Will: I know. What is this, a restaurant or a cafeteria?

Cory: Shadyside High is a really rich school, compared to most schools here in Shadyside. A lot of kids from North Hills get transferred here.

Will: Wow.

Jessica: Yeah, this is one of the only schools that was built and owned by my family.

Will: That's good. My family usually known for helping your family build Shadyside.

Cory: You're a member of one of The Four Founding Families! (slaps his forehead) Duh! Why didn't realize? Your last name's "Love" You're a member of the Love family!

Will: Took you that long, huh?

Jessica(nudging Will's arm): Be Nice!

Will: I'm just playin'…

Then I remembered that Cory was about to tell me something before we went to first period. Something about Shadyside and Weirdness…

Will: Hey, Cory…

Cory: Yeah?

Will: You remember the conversation we had, just before first period? You were about to tell me something about Shadyside being weird?

Lisa: Oh, no…here we go…

Cory: "Here we go" what? The guy has to hear this, Lisa.

Will: Hear what?

Lisa: Cory says dis' town has a curse on it, and dat' it has something to do with the Fear family.

Jessica(sigh): Here we go again…

Cory: Gather round' people, I have a story to tell you…

Cory told me about this "curse" of Shadyside. He told me that the curse started back in the 1865 when Shadyside was just a village. He said that it started when Simon Fear and his wife Angelica, built their mansion deep in the woods. People in the village would hear strange sounds coming from the woods at night, where the Fear Mansion sat. People in the village would say that Simon and Angelica were witches, and that they were practicing witchcraft in their mansion. About a couple of years after they moved in, that's when the strange disappearances started. People would go into the Fear Mansion and never come back. About a hundred later, when the Simon and Angelica got older, the people of Shadyside village decided that the Fears needed to be dealt with. So one night, all of the villagers got their pitchfork, torches, and whatever else they could find and went to the Fear Mansion. They say the villagers burned the Fear Mansion to the ground. The burned the Fears inside their mansion. Simon Fear summoned his last little bit of strength and yelled at the villagers: "I curse Shadyside, and anyone who lives and shall live in Shadyside, with bad luck! This shall be a bad luck curse like no other! This village shall attract the most horrible of evil, known to man! This evil will feed off of hate, anger, sorrow, pain, flesh, and blood! This evil curse shall effect even the most pure of hearts, and send anyone who shall come to face with evil shall be sent to an early grave. This evil will fester underground and grow stronger every time a part of it shows up. Shadyside shall grow and be known for this curse. I curse you, Shadyside! By my blood, this curse shall come to pass!Every single last one of one of you will know the meaning of Fear, and this evil you shall face will be most difficult of evil! It will be…Fear Itself!" He laughed maniacally until house threatened to collapse. Simon Fear's last words were: "Dominatio per malum"! Then the house collapsed. They say ever since then, Shadyside is known as number one on the list of "Weird towns of America." Shadyside has been prone to unexplained disappearances, mysterious murders, weird sounds at night, unusual drops in temperature….

Cory: …and top it all off, that big earthquake, last week. Shadyside hasn't had a earthquake in over a hundred years!

Will: This is California. Ya'll have earthquakes, like it's an everyday thing.

Cory: This is Shadyside. Even the most normal of things aren't normal around here…

Lisa: …and with dat', he ends tha' story.

Will: Wait! If the villagers burned all the Fears, why is Jessica sitting next to me, today?

Jessica(looking down): Apparently, they must have had a sole survivor.

Cory: Joseph Fear.

Will: Who?

Cory: Joseph Fear. The sole survivor. He was away, when that whole thing went down.

Will: That's tragic.

Jessica: That's why people are afraid of my family. Everyone around here thinks we're witches. They think we're…evil.

Cory: Well, I don't think you're evil, Jess. I just think your family's evil, that's all.

Jessica(sarcastically): Thanks, Cory…

Will: Yeah, you're real pal, Cory.

Cory: Shut up!

Lisa: Well, speakin' o' luck, Cory here says he found his "soul mate".

Will: Who's the lucky girl?

Cory: Oh, man! I forgot to tell you! I met this honey before I came to lunch. She was wearing a thin, white jacket and some jeans. This girl had **the **prettiest smile. I, of course, with my charming good looks, went to go talk to her. We started talking and before you know it, she gave me her number! Score 1, for Cory-B.

We bumped fists for the second time.

Will: So what's her name, champ?

Cory(grinning proudly): Her name's Anna.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Me, Jessica, Cory, and Lisa had third and forth period(our two final classes of the day)together. I met up with my cousin, after school, in front of the school building.

Ricard: So, how was your first day?

Will: Okay, I guess.

Ricard: You guess?

Will: It was a good day, but it could have been better.

Ricard: How so?

Will: I almost got into a fight…

Ricard: Wit' who?

Will: A guy named Gary Fresno.

Ricard: Fresno?

He acted like he heard his name before. Did he know him?

Will: You know him?

Ricard: I know his loudmouth brother, Josh Fresno.

Will(sarcastically): Well that's good to know. He has a big brother.

Ricard: You don't gotta worry about his brother. **I'll** handle his brother. You just gotta worry bout' him.

Will(nonchalant): Worry?…

He took one look at me and then started chuckling.

Ricard: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Your a martial artist. You know all types of stuff.

He was right. My father wanted me to protect myself, so he taught me what his father taught him…Mixed Martial Arts. He also wanted to teach me discipline. I don't know why, I'm the laziest kid you'll know.

Will: You damn right, I do.

Ricard: Yeah, well…try not to go get suspended. We were lucky enough to get into this school, no sense in tryin' to get kicked out.

Will: Don't worry about me. I'll do what I do best, hide in plain sight.

I saw Cory, Lisa and Jessica walk out of the school at the same time. I waved at them, the all waved back. They started to walk towards me.

Will: Ricard, these are my friends…for now. Just kidding! This guy here is Cory…

Cory(bumps fists with Ricard): 'sup…

Will: …Fran Descher…I mean, Lisa!…

Lisa(looks at Ricard) Nice to meet ya! (turns and glares at Will)

Will: …and the beautiful and mysterious, Jessica Fear.

Jessica(smiles): It's very good to meet you.

Will: Guys, this is my cousin, Ricardo Lewis.

Ricard: I prefer to be called, Ricard or Rico or whatever you like.

Jessica: I'll call you Ricardo, just to be polite.

Ricard looks Jess up and down, then looks me in the face. Then her again, then me.

Ricard: Can ya'll excuse us, for a minute?

He pulled me to the side, away from my friends.

Ricard: Will, do you see that girl? (points to Jessica)

Will: I know, she's SUPER hot.

Ricard: Super's an understatement…

I chuckled at that, and then he started chuckling too. He looked at my friends, then looked all around us.

Ricard: Man…Are we like, the ONLY black kids at this school?

Will: I saw a couple of other blacks kids at my third period. Plus, look at Jess. She got be mixed with some kind of African-American genes or Spanish, maybe both.

Ricard: We're out-numbered…

Will: …but, not out-matched.

Ricard: I'm starting to miss Waynesbridge County Middle School. In fact, I'm starting to miss Waynesbridge County altogether.

Will: Yeah, I know the feeling…Oh! There goes my dad! I gotta go.

Ricard: Hey, Wait up! I wanna ask Uncle Ant if he can gimme a lift. I don't feel like walking.

Me and Ricard went up to my friends and said our goodbyes. Then we went over to my father.


End file.
